


The Manbun

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s15e12 Galaxy Brain, Gen, Humor, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Dean asks Sam an important question.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	The Manbun

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to watching 15x12 "Galaxy Brain," and this sort of coda is the result.

“You ever think about getting a manbun?” Dean asked from his seat across the table in the library.

Sam raised his eyebrows as he also raised his beer to his lips, giving Dean a look that said, _Really?_ He took a sip, shooting him another look that was a nicer, modified version of his “fuck you” face. So bitch, but dialed down.

Dean started gesturing around his head, as if trying to represent some crazy mane of hair. Sam could only laugh at it.

“Are you serious?” he asked.

“Are _you_ serious?” Dean asked.

“Pfft, no, Dean. Not gonna happen.”

“Okay, but what if I go find a woman to steal a hair-whatever-thingy from, and then–”

“No.”

“God damn it, you’re no fun.”

Sam rolled his eyes, shaking his head, but there was an affectionate smile on his face. “Just drink your beer.”


End file.
